POKESTUCK
by karichan42
Summary: I don't even know RP made over skype with cosplay friends we don't own pokemon or homestuck DECEMBER belongs to herself


JohnandGam: HOW DO I LIVE WITHOUT YOU-

Karkat: SHUT THE EVERLIVING FUCK UP.

Jade: Karkat, thats not very nice.

KarkarandJade: (bickering)

Green: ...

Sollux: I am thrurrounded by idiotth. Thcrew thith, ima abthcond and get thome water.

December: You are? What about me? *points to the babbling idiot wolves behind her*

Green: ...

Sollux: thorry, im kinda dehydrated ath the humanth call it.

Vriska: -snicker snicker- (TOTALLY NOT PLAYING PRANKS ON TAVVY)

Green: ...

Sollux: who the fuck are you?

Green: im green

December: ...

Green: green oak

Sollux: And you're a talking... okay did thomeone thlip me thome mind honey?

Sollux: Gamzee pleath tell me you didnt put thopor in my drink...

Green: whats mind honey?

December: Pay no heed to the talking cat here. I am but a figment of your imagination...

...

*slink into corner*

Green: whats thopor?

Sollux: uhh... why dont you find out! -shoves sopor pie and mind honey into Green's hands-

Green: talking cat? -takes pie-

Green: uh...

Sollux: Cat... -sparkle eyes- I LIKE CATTH.

December: SSShhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...

December !

December: *runrunrunrrun* ; ;

Green: uuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...

Sollux: -prances after December and calls- PLEATH COME BACK, I WANNA THUNGGLE WITH A CAT THAT ITHNT AN IDIOT LITTLE GIRL.

Nepeta: -sticks tongue out at Sollux-

Green: -gives pie back to gamzee-

Green: here you go

December: NONONONONONO- *Trips on one of her tails* Shi-

Gamzee: whoa... fucking miracle pie! thanks bro... -takes pie eagerly with a stoner smile- HoNK.

Green: ...

Sollux: -cuddle cuddle snuggle snuggle december- OHMYGOGKITTY.

Green: -walks away-

Gamzee: whoa wait up motherfucking friend!

Gamzee: -chuckles and walks after Green-

Green: are you talking to me?

Gamzee: yeah bro.

December: *struggles to get free*

Green: ...

Sollux: you're tho adorable... ahghsghhh thunggle thunggl- OHNO...

Aradia: -glare-

Green: -puts hand on belt-

Sollux: -sets December down cautiously-

Gamzee: -stoner chuckle-

Green: -realizes he has no pokemon-

December: *stumbletripfluffuprunawayski d*

Aradia: Cats... Talking cats... okay then.

Sol: hehehe... yeah. Ima... go... do the computer thtuff.

Green: -walks backwards slowly-

Gam: HoNK. Yo motherfucking friend where you goin?

Green: ...

Green: no where

December: *attempts to smooth out fur, only realising her wing-scars opened back up a little more* Fffff-

Green: -looks at Dec-

Green: ...

Green: -walks over to her-

December: *hisss*

Green: calm down

December: I'm fine. /missstubborn

Gam: -shrugs and juggles out of boredom-

Green: i can help you

December: No. Bc

Green: im going to help you

December: Noooooooooooooo... *runs off, leaving little dribbles of blood on the ground*

Green: -folows-

Green: -traps-

December: *Claws*

Green: -grabs-

December: *runthroughlegsss*

Nepeta: -purrs and leaps over calmly- kitty?

Nepeta: -frown- Why are you being mean to kitty? -glares at Green-

Green: ...

Green: im trying to help her

December: *flicks both tails* c

Nepeta: She looks pretty mad to me, orangehairhuman

Green: she needs medical attention

December: No I don't!

Green: my hair is not orange

December: T'is but a fleshwound. T

Nepeta: Calm down kitty! I'll save you from the orangehairhuman!

Nepeta: -hisses at Green- EQUIUSSSSSS!

Green: ...

December: *sneaks off* +w+

Nep: -lunges at "Orangehairhuman" and tackles him to the floor- EQUIUS I NEED HEELP.

WILD GREEN'S PHANYPACK SUDENLY APEARS

Equius: -blinks- Erm... why are you holding that Orange human?

Green: -dosent move-

Equius: -calmly plucks Green off the ground and sets Nepeta on his shoulder-

Nepeta: Now kitty is safe from the hairhuman!

Green: ...

Green: put me down

December: *licks blood off of wing scars*

Equius: -slight sweat- V-Very well. -THUD-

Nep: -frowns and walks away, trying to drag Equius with her-

Green: ...

Nep: c'mon, lets go get you a towel.

Green: -picks up phanypack-

Green: -puts on phanypack-

December: *eyes cautiously* Bc

Green: -takes out eevee's pokeball-

Green: -releses eevee-

Eevee: vee

December: *feaks out at the red light*

Karkat: NEPETA FUCKING CALM YOUR SHIT, EQUIUS GO TAKE A FUCKING SHOWER OR SOMETHING, GAMZEE STOP LIKING THE PIE TIN YOU NOOKSNIFFER, AGH ERIDAN NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR FUCKING SCARVES! AGJHHHHH!

December: O_O

...

I like this guy.

Green: ...

Karkat: GOG DAMNIT TEREZI GET OFF! -pushes Terezi off of his back and tries to dry off his cheek as his words sort of blur together- FUCKYFUCEDYFUCKFUCKSOMETHING ABOUTOBEYINGORDERSFUCKFUCKUF CKYNOOKSNIFFERASSCRACKFUCKFU CKFUCKASSESGOGDAMITGAMZEE...

Green: who are you?

December: I don't care who he is. I like his vocabulary.

Karkat: -looks over- IM WHOEVER THE FUCK I WANT TO BE YOU LITTLE HUMAN SHIT.

Green: ... whatever...

Karkat: -looks at eevee- THE FUCK IS A HUMAN SQUIREL DOING HERE.

Green: what is a squirel?

December: *snortlaugh*

(currentlydyingofDirkJake)

Karkat: -pokes eevee before kicking it gently- GET IT OFF OF MY ASTEROID YOU FUCKASS.

Green: DONT KICK HER YOU...

Karkat: ME WHAT?

KARKAT: IM THE BOSS AROUND HERE YOU NOOKSNIFFER.

Green: EEVEE

December: *moves out of the way a bit, simply watching what's going down, before summoning up illusion popcorn*

Green: USE TACKLE

Karkat: -pulls out his sickles and braces himself, slashing at the "human squirel"- GET AWAY YOU RATSQUIRELHUMANSHIT.

EEVEE USES TACKLE

December: This is getting gooood! *nompopcorn*

Karkat: -staggers a bit- THE FUCK WAS THAT YOU SHIT?

Karkat: -kicks Eevee rather roughly and sends her tumbling-

Decmber: Violeeeence. +u+

Green: EEVEE USE SAND ATTACK

EEVEE USES SAND ATTACK

Karkat: -sheilds eyes-

ITS SUPER EFECTIVE

( lol )

Karkat: FUCKFUCKYFUCKFUCKFUCK. -coughs and dusts himself off, climbing out of a mass of sand-

Green: NOW USE TACKLE

December: ...Where'd that sand even come from?

EEVEE USES TACKLE

ITS SUPER EFECTVE

Karkat: AGH! -falls backward and smacks Eevee-

Karkat- Use Sickle Slice

Karkat Uses Sickle Slice

IT FUCKING WORKS BITCH, OF COURSE IT'S EFFECTIVE.

Green: -GETS FED UP WITH THIS SHIT PUNCHES KARKAT IN THE FACE-

Karkat: -growls, but cups his nose, soon running off to the bathrooms-

Sollux: -whistles- Jeguth...

Green:-CONTINUSES TO ATTACK KARKAT -

Karkat: GET THE FUCK AWAY -he screams and slams the door to the bathroom, trying to stop the bleeding and hide his blood-

Green: -POUNDS ON THE DOOR UNTILL IT FALLS DOWN-

Karkat: I JUST SPEND TEN GRIST ON THAT YOU ASS.

Green: GET BACK HERE YOU PICE OF SHIT

Karkat: -shoves a tissue in his nose- THE FUCK DOES IT TAKE TO SHUT YOU UP.

Green: I DONT CARE YOU HURT EEVEE

December: *Checks if she's still bleeding*

..*Just a bit, not enough for more cleaning.*

*nom more popcorn*

Karkat: -slices at Green with his sickle- GET THE PANCAKE AWAY FROM ME YOU LITTLE CUPCAKE!

Green: -GRABS SICKLE-

Green: -BREAKS SICKLE-

Karkat: -growls- HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUMAN...

Green: -GLARES-

Karkat: -uses his Page of Rage powers and punches Green through the wall-

Green: YOU

Green: HURT

Green: EEVEE

December: :L

Green: YOU

Green: WILL

Green:PAY

Karkat: IT WAS A GOGTRUFFLE SQUIREL.

Karkat: TAKE MY CHOCOLATE MONEY YOU LEMONPIE!

Green: EEVEE IS NOT A CAKING SQUIREL

Karkat: I PAID YOU COOK SNIFFER.

Green: -glares-

Green: -stalk off in a huff-

Green:-picks up eevee-

Karkat: WAIT.

Green: -takes 1st aid kit out of phanypack-

Green: *in life thretening voice* what

Karkat: -grabs Green's shoulder, turns him around, and slaps him- THAT WAS FOR MY PIE SICKLE YOU FUGDGECAKE.

Karkat: -storms off-

December: LOL.

Green: -cares for eevees wounds-

Karkat: -grumbles and sighs sitting next to Sollux and Gamzee-

Sol: -pats the angry Cancer's back gently-

Gam: -the juggalo sighs and mutters- Sorry motherfudging best friend.

Green: if you do that again i will send you to what ever dai...

December: *yawnsqueak*

Green: are those horns?

Karkat: -ignores the "fudgecake" and polishes his remaining sickle-

December: *naps*

Karkat: -grumbles and trugdes off, patting December's head gently before heading into his room, cuddling with his trollish matesprit to calm down-

John: -sighs and cuddles with his matesprit-

Tavros: -perches on Gamzee's horns-

Gamzee: sup little dude.

Tavros: I am!

Gamzee: yup.

Gam: -Faygo chug-

Green: what are you?

Gam: huh?

Tav: -hides shyly behind Gamzee-

Green: you dont look human, and you certanly do not look like any pokemon ive ever come across

Gam: im a mothertruffle troll bro. in the flesh.

Tav: -meep-

Green: a what?

Green: a troll?

Gam: yup. A native alternian my brother.

Green: a native what?

Gam: uhhh... wanna try some Faygo man?

Green: ...

Green: sure

Gam: -opens a new bottle of grape Faygo and hands it to him-

Gam: Get ready for the motherpie miracles bro.

Green: -snifs it-

Green: it smells like grape soda

Gam: Try it man.

Green: -takes a sip-

Green: it is grape soda

Gam: -looks crestfallen and sniffles-

Tav: G-Gamzee...? Oh... i-it's okay man... -hugs Gamzee as the juggalo sniffles and nearly cries into the young troll's shoulder-

Green: uh its good though

Green: its really good

Gamzee: -looks up and wipes his eyes, his facepaint smudging a little- really?

Green: uh yah **wishes red were here**

Gam: -eyes light up- I knew you'd think so my motherfridge friend!

Gam: -goes back to cuddling with Tavros, who in response meeps and kind of hides-

Green: -pets eevee sadly-

eevee: -snugles-

(RED, DUDE, COME BACK.)

A MOTHERFUCKING WILD RED APPEARS.

(-pokes red-)

(-poke poke poke-)

Green: ...

Red: ...

Green: where's your scarf?

Gam: It's true love right there bro.

Red: home

Green: come here

Red:-walks over and sits on green's lap-

AND THEN THERE WERE SLOPY MAKEOUTS

(LOL)

Sollux: -in closet with mysterious other troll-


End file.
